Jake's Secret Revealed
by WildRedMare11
Summary: Jake has kept his secret very well so far. Until the Huntsclan forms a plan to finally find out who the American Dragon really is. R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

** Proluge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the American Dragon, Rose, the Huntsman, Trixie, Spud, Fu Dog, Grampa, Jake's mom, Dad, or Hailey, or Stan the Sewer troll. However, I do own any other characters that I think of.**

**"Huntsgirl, today shall be the day when we finally discover the American Dragon's secret identity," the huntsman said, a blond girl with beautiful blue eyes and a birthmark in the shape of a dragon around her wrist.**

**"Yes, huntsmaster, I shall not fail you," the girl said, on her knees with hands together, she bowed her head to signafy her promise.**

**"Very well, huntsgirl, very well. Now, let us begin the Hunt!"**


	2. The Golden Unicorn

** The Golden Unicorn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the American Dragon, Rose, the Huntsman, Trixie, Spud, Fu Dog, Grampa, Jake's mom, Dad, or Hailey, or Stan the Sewer troll. However, I do own SunShiner and Dazzle.**

**Jake flew over the city, doing his patrols. He was trying to summon the guts to ask the girl out he was crushing on. Trixie had already told him a million times, "Baby cakes, you ain't ever going to get that girl. Stop drooling over her, already. At least ask her out if you want her that badly."**

**It was sunset, and the sun's rays reflected on Jake's recently polished scales and rainbows danced on them. He stopped at Central Park. What he saw was enough to make anyone stop in awe, even a dragon. He landed in front of the unicorn and her solid gold foal.**

**"Yo, SunShiner! What's up with your foal?" he asked.**

**"This little one is a solid gold foal. All the fibers in her fur, hooves, and horn are pure gold. It's as rare as an albino. Because of you, young dragon, little miracles like this can be born in peace," the silver unicorn said.**

**"Uh, it's nothing, mam, just doing what I'm supposed to do," Jake said, with a hint of big-headiness. **

**"So, um, what are you going to name it?" Jake asked.**

**"Actually, it's a girl," SunShiner said, chuckling at the young dragon. He had so much to learn.**

**"Uh, oh, yeah, right. What are you going to name her, then?" Jake asked.**

**"Hmmmm. I'm not sure yet," SunShiner said kindly, then she looked at the American Dragon's gleaming scales.**

**"Oh, I thought of one. Your name, little one," SunShiner said, looking at the foal who was staring at the dragon with wide, wondering eyes.**

**"is Dazzle." **

**Jake laughed out loud as the foal sprawled toward him curiously. Even he couldn't resist something this cute. **

**"American Dragon, get out of our way. That foal would make a nice skin once it grows up," the huntsman snapped, jumping out of the bushes with the huntsgirl.**

**"You run. I'll handle these two," Jake said, beckoning the huntsgirl towards him.**

**SunShiner scooped Dazzle up onto her horn and galloped away.**


	3. UhOh!

**Uh-oh!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the American Dragon, Rose, the Huntsman, Trixie, Spud, Fu Dog, Grampa, Jake's mom, Dad, or Hailey, or Stan the Sewer troll. However, I do own SunShiner and Dazzle.**

"**Hey, babie. What's a fine mortal enemy like you doing out here, hunting unicorn foals?" Jake teased, as the huntsgirl and him began fighting. **

**"I don't know, really, except that I'm bent on slaying you," the huntsgirl answered, jumping as Jake swiped his tail towards her. **

**"Kid, you gotta get over here. Major crisis at the shop," Fu dog's voice said as his image in a cloud poofed in front of Jake's head.**

**"Fu, can't it wait? I'm kinda in the middle of something, here," Jake whined as he flew up, seeking escape so he could talk to Fu in peace.**

**"Kid, just get over here. This message potion only works for like 30 seconds," Fu answered. **

**"Fine. Just give me a few minutes!" Jake replied as the cloud disappeared.**

**"Sorry, babie, did you miss-," Jake stopped midsentance as he flew down. The huntsgirl and huntsman were nowhere in sight. **

**"Awww, man," he whined as he realized the fight was over. He headed back to the shop. **

**Meanwhile, the huntsgirl watched the dragon from her hiding spot. All was going according to plan.**

**"Rose! He's getting away! Follow him!" The huntsman commanded. She sighed. Sometimes her uncle could be so pushy. She followed the American Dragon as he headed somewhere. He had to transform sometime, and when she saw who he was, she would report back to the huntsmaster. She ran underneath the flying mythical beast, and was relieved when he didn't notice her. He seemed to be in a hurry, but Rose had been trained to run very fast. He flew into an alleyway beside a store that said, "Grampa's Shop" She jumped silently onto a trashcan, then onto the roof of the store, running as the dragon landed, and then he continued running, running deeper and deeper into the alleyway. It seemed he was running forever when he stopped. **

**The huntsgirl stopped, wishing she could gasp for breath, but she didn't, because she was sure she would be detected by the dragon then. She smiled to herself as she thought of what they would do to the dragon once they found out his human form. She thought of what she would do to his body, make it into clothes? Or perhaps she would turn his hide into a sword sheith? Or perhaps she would just stuff his body and put it up in her room for a trophy. She grinned as she anxiously waited the time when he would turn into his human form. **

**When he finally decided no one was around, the dragon transformed into…….Jake? No, wait, she should make sure. Maybe the real dragon just got away somehow. She would wait and see his reaction. Rose leaped from the top of the building and landed in front of him. He immediately went into the fighting stance she had seen the dragon do so many times. It couldn't be.**

**"Jake?" she mumbled softly in disbeleif. How could her crush be the American Dragon?**

**Suddenly, her glove came off, revealing the dragon birthmark. **

**"Rose?" Jake mumbled too, in disbelief. After the longest time, Rose spoke.**

**"So, we've been fighting each other all this time?"**

**"I don't know what you're talking about, yo!" Jake said, backing away. **

**"Oh, stop it. You know who I am and I know who you are," Rose said angrily. She stopped, taken aback by her sudden flash of anger.**

**"Okay, okay, you got me," Jake said, grinning. **

**"DRAGON UP!" he yelled, and he was covered in flames. When the flames faded, he was the American Dragon. **

**"Listen, yo, Rose, I trust you. I won't tell anyone I know, and I hope you'll do the same," Jake said, and Rose nodded. **

**"Well, I'll, um, see ya later. Fu dog just called. It's supposedly an emergency, though I think it'll just be taking care of Stan or something," Jake said, and Rose waved good bye. She giggled. Fu Dog? Stan? Though she knew she was going to get beaten tonight by her uncle for her failure, she was just going to say that the 'dragon' escaped by flying into the clouds.**


	4. Awkward Moments

**Awkward Moments**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the American Dragon, Rose, the Huntsman, Trixie, Spud, Fu Dog, Grampa, Jake's mom, Dad, or Hailey, or Stan the Sewer troll. **

**Jake's prediction had been right. That night, he had to take care of Stan the Sewer Troll. But as he woke up the next morning, he dressed and got ready for school as quickly as he could. He looked at the clock and realized he had just made a record. It had taken him seven minutes to get ready. He grabbed his backpack and threw it on. Jake found that he was not the only one over an hour early for the bus. Rose swung around the corner just as he did the same. They met shyly at the bus stop.**

**"Umm, hi," Jake said, not wanting to bear the silence.**

**"Hi. Yesterday was….quite a day, wasn't it?" Rose asked.**

**"Yeah," Jake agreed. After a few minutes of silence, Jake suggested something that he knew would betray the dragons before him, but he wanted to talk to Rose alone.**

**"Rose, I need to talk to you…..alone. Why wait for the bus?"**

**"But how else are we going to-no, Jake, absolutely not," Rose said as it dawned on her what Jake was saying.**

**"Aww, come on, yo. It's not like I'll gobble you up or drop you or anything," Jake pleaded. **

**"I don't know……Fine. I've always wanted to fly anyway," Rose said hesitantly.**


	5. The Flight That Tells Everything

**The Flight that Tells Everything**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the American Dragon, Rose, the Huntsman, Trixie, Spud, Fu Dog, Grampa, Jake's mom, Dad, or Hailey, or Stan the Sewer troll. **

**Author's note: Thank ya'll for the reviews. Oh, and I purposely put the first chapter short. I just wanted you to get 'glued to the story'. Hope you like this chapter better. Whoops. Almost forgot another thing. Thanks for the suggestions, too.**

**"Dragon up!" Jake yelled. Rose watched in fascination as his body was covered in flames. She was gripped by curiousity, and she reached out to touch the flames. Big surprise. They burned her. But then she got a shock. It felt……pleasant when they burned her. Jake didn't notice her. He finished his transformation, and Rose clambered onto his back. Jake tried to lift off the ground, but he couldn't. **

**"Yo, you need to go on a diet," Jake joked. **

**"Ha-ha. Very funny. I think the problem is you're so light," Rose said. **

**"Wait, I have an idea," Jake said, and he blew fire at the ground. The black top heated up, creating a huge thermal. The heat billowed his wings open, and they sailed up. **

**"So…..who's gonna go first?" Jake asked.**

**"Well, I don't really know how to say my story first, so you go," Rose said.**

**"Yo, that's fine with me," Jake said, and he told her about the first time he found out he was a dragon. He told her about every single dragon training, and about all his adventures. At the end, Rose was just staring at him. **

**"Huntsmaster said that dragons were just evil creatures that needed to be slayed," Rose said.**

**"He lied," Jake answered. Rose took a deep breath and began her story. **

**"When I was a little girl, my uncle took me from my parents to teach me the ways of the Hunts Clan. He taught me that magical creatures are viscious and don't deserve to have magic or riches. It was really harsh, the way he trained me. If I didn't get everything just right, he would beat me. When I met you in dragon form, I thought that maybe my uncle had lied to me all this time. But when I told him, he knocked me out in anger with his staff. Each time you won, later that night my uncle would hit me and beat me, sometimes even give me such a knock that I would be out for a week. When I looked at the stuffed dragons and unicorns in my uncle's lair, they no longer looked mean and blood-thirsty. Instead, they looked scared and helpless. But I was wise enough not to mention this to my uncle. But I still don't understand what's happening to me. Jake, weird things have been happening lately that I don't understand," Rose said, sounding genuinely afraid.**

**"What kind of things, Rose?" Jake asked.**

**"Well, lately when my uncle beats me, he would stop in mid blow and be slammed into the wall. What scares me the most is that when that happens, I feel really………I don't know…………tingly, I guess," Rose said. Jake was about to say something, but they were a block from school.**

**"Yo, Rose, Spud, Trixie and I will look that up for you, okay? In the meantime, why don't you come over to my house after school? Gramps decided to give me a little break from training," Jake said, landing. **

**"I'd like that," Rose said softly, smiling. She got off Jake's back and waved as she went into school. Jake changed back into himself just as a school bus pulled in. Trixie and Spud came out, huffing and puffing.**

**"Yo, Jakie! Why weren't you on the bus?" Trixie demanded.**

**"Did you fly?" Spud asked.**

**"How'd ya know?" Jake asked.**

**"Baby-cakes, it isn't that hard to figure out; you still have gigantic wings on your back," Trixie said. **

**"What the-oh, yeah, I knew that," Jake lied, and the wings shrank to nothing. **

**"Uh-huh. Yeah, sure," Trixie said, seeing through Jake's bluff. **

**"Hey, guys, can ya'll do me a favor during lunch?" Jake asked. **

**Trixie and Spud looked at each other, then back at Jake, and nodded.**

**"Sure, but it's gonna cost ya," Trixie said. **


	6. Shocking Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own the American Dragon, Rose, the Huntsman, Trixie, Spud, Fu Dog, Grampa, Jake's mom, Dad, or Hailey, or Stan the Sewer troll. **

**Jake, Trixie, and Spud looked around anxiously as they tiptoed towards the library while everyone else was at lunch.**

**"Claw of the dragon," Jake whispered, and his right pointer finger was engulfed by flames as it turned into a dragon claw. He put it into the keyhole of the IMC's door. There was a loud click that made them all jump. Jake took his claw out of the lock and it shrank back into a human finger. He slowly turned the handle and swung the door open. They slipped into the IMC, and Jake relocked the door. Quickly Spud turned on a computer. They were all silent as Spud frantically searched the internet for information on the mysterious powers Rose had. **

**"Found it," Spud said. **

**"The Crysda is a mystery creature. Not much is known about this creature except that it can make a being immoble and control objects with its emotions. They used to number in the millions, but were killed for sport and fun. When their population dwindled to a mere twenty, they hid and were never seen again," Jake read.**

**"Well, that's a lot of help," Trixie said sarcastically. They froze when they heard voices outside the door. Spud frantically shut down the computer. **

**"We're doomed," Trixie moaned. Jake looked up.**

**"Not necessarily," he said, and he ran to the door. **

**"Dragon up," he whispered. Fire engulfed him as he became the American dragon. Jake shot his claw into the lock as fast as he could and snapped it off. **

**"OW!" Jake whispered loudly, and then he grabbed Spud and Trixie and flew up to the ceiling, where there was a vent large enough for all of them if Jake morphed back into himself. Jake took a deep breath and blew out fire, melting the screws of the vent. He caught the vent's cover (I don't know what it's called) as it fell. Jake set Trixie and Spud in the vent, told them to crawl, then threw the vent's cover in it. He heaved himself up, and then crawled in once he had turned back into a boy. Once they had found an empty classroom to drop into, they all sighed in relief.**

**"That was too close, baby-cakes," Trixie said, and they sank down against the wall panting.   
**


	7. AfterShock

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I know it's been a while, but I've been on one vacation after another. I'll be updating hopefully again in……hmm, about two days. I'll give you four chapters in a week if it'll make you guys forgive me! Give a shout if you like this chappy!**

**"Yo, you sure you can't go to the skateboard park with us?" Spud asked for the twelve hundredth time that day.**

**"Yep. I told you, I have plans,"Jake said, sighing. **

**"Yeah, sure, but you gotta come tomorrow, Jakie," Trixie said.**

**"Yeah, dude, the contest's tomorrow," Spud reminded him. **

**"How can I forget?" Jake asked.**

**"I don't know, but you seem kinda forgetful lately," Trixie said uncertainly. **

**"Don't worry," Jake called, and he skateboarded away.**

**He still couldn't get over how Rose was part Crysda. It didn't seem right! She was a part of the Hunts Clan, too! He nearly crashed into his house in his thoughts.**

**"Hi Jake! Guess what? Today we got our math tests back! Wanna know what I got?" Hailey asked smugly.**

**"Not now, Hailey!" Jake yelled, and he ran upstairs. His room was a mess. Rose couldn't see his room like this! **

**"Dragon up!" he cried, closing the door. In minutes his room was practically sparkling. Just in time, too. The doorbell rang a few seconds later. **

**"I'll get it!" Jake yelled, scrambling downstairs. He frantically transformed back into himself, and saw with dismay that Hailey was already there, holding the door open and talking to Rose.**

**"Yes, he's great. He's afraid I'll tell everyone that he picks his nose, shaves his legs, and never washes for a m-," Hailey stopped as Jake shoved her away.**

**"Isn't she precious?" he asked, turning his head and giving Hailey the death stare. Hailey just grinned and went upstairs to play with her doll. **

**"Come on, let's go to my room where we can talk," Jake said, and he lead Rose upstairs. **

**"So, what did you find out?" Rose asked once Jake had locked the door. When Jake told her, her eyes went wide.**

**"This is so wrong," Rose said. **

**"I know. First we find out who we are, then this," Jake said. **

**"Jake, I'm sorry, I have to go," Rose said, fear in her eyes. **

**"Rose, its fine, Rose, WAIT!" Jake yelled, fire enveloping his arms as he grabbed her. **

**"But I have to go, the huntsmaster will be mad."**

**"Rose, don't you get it? You belong here, on our side," Jake said, getting angry. **

**"I don't know where I belong! I'm part of the huntsclan-"**

**"Not until you've slayed a dragon, remember!"**

**"How'd you know that?"**

**"Gramps knows everything about his enemies."**

**"But-"**

**"Look, Rose, can't you forget about your past?"**

**"No, I can't," Rose said, and suddenly her eyes looked rather watery. Jake softened.**

**"Rose, look, for all we know the huntsmaster could've killed your parents!"**

**Rose's blue eyes went fiery.**

**"DON'T SAY THAT! THAT'S THE WORST THAT COULD HAPPEN!" **

**"Rose, don't take it like that, you know how bad the huntsclan can be," Jake said, shrinking at Rose's fury. The lights exploded from the ceiling. **

**"YOU MEAN MY CLAN!" Rose roared.**

**"No, Rose, please, please just chill," Jake pleaded, thinking of how he was going to have to explain the lightbulbs to his dad. **

**"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CHILL, JAKE!" Rose yelled, picking up her bag and heading out the door. Jake put his head in his hands. That did not go well at all. **


End file.
